Mr Craig Calls The Shots
by cinderella9056
Summary: Mr. Craig finds a way to get Jason and Robin to do exactly what he wants them to do. Mr. Craig has the perfect plan he thinks. How is Jason and Robin to fight back when there seems to be no way to win against him? Whose life is on the line? Will Jason and Robin find love again after they break up with Patrick and Sam at Mr. Craig's orders? PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

MR. CRAIG CALLS THE SHOTS

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Please forgive errors, I have not watched the show since Robin and Jason broke up and then when Robin returned in 2005 the writer's didn't put them back together again which sucked

Second I changed history in 2007 Alan didn't die from his heart attack and Patrick and Robin were together as were Sam and Jason Emily and Georgie are alive

This story takes place in 2007 after the hostage crises at the Metro Court Hotel

CHAPTER ONE

Robin was at home recovering from the gunshot wound she had sustained when she was shot at the Metro Court a week and a half ago. She wanted to go back to work but she hadn't been cleared to go back to work and she was getting bored. She and Patrick were getting a lot closer and he wanted her to move in with him. She wasn't sure she wanted to do that. She wanted to but she didn't, she wanted to take things slower and Patrick didn't understand why she wouldn't move into his apartment with him. She spent the night there quite a bit but was she really ready to commit to him that much, she just didn't know. She cared about him a great deal but did she love him? That was the million dollar question. While Robin was thinking the phone started to ring, so she got up and went over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" Robin said not knowing this was about to change her life.

"Hello Robin, it's Jason, I need you to come to the penthouse right away, and it's an emergency. Just you and don't tell anyone else where you are going. Can you do that for me?" Jason said frantically, he wasn't in control and he hated it.

"I'm on my way, I will be there shortly." Robin knew it was serious, whatever it was. She could tell by Jason's voice, she grabbed her purse, her medical bag and keys and walked out the door, her injury prevented her from running otherwise she would be. She got in her car and drove as fast as she could to Harbor View Towers, she parked her car grabbed her medical bag and went inside and got on the elevator punching the button for the top floor, the penthouses. She got off the elevator and walked to penthouse 2 and noticed the guards were missing so she knocked on the door.

Jason opened the door ushering her in, she walks in and sees the one and only Mr. Craig aka Jerry Jacks with Emily. She looks at Jason and asked him, "What is going on here? Why is Jerry Jacks here?"

"Let me answer your question, Robin, I have injected Emily here with a toxin, a poison and the antidote has to be administered weekly or she will die." Robin glares at him and sets her medical bag down on the coffee table, and looks at Jason and sees the worry in his eyes, not many would be able to see it, but she knew him better than most.

"Is that why I'm here? To do what exactly, find the antidote? What do you want from Emily? Why inject her with this toxin?"

"Because injecting Emily with it I get Jason here to do exactly what I want. I also get you to do what I want if you want her to live. You and Jason are going to do exactly what I say or I let Emily here die. Why else would I bring you here Robin if I didn't have a use for you and it isn't to find the antidote." Jerry says, knowing something that most did not know about Robin.

"What do you want with Robin?" Jason asks not liking the fact that Jerry Jacks wants something from Robin and he has no idea what it is.

"Robin, you weren't born Robin Scorpio you took that name later on, you were born Robin Soltini, were you not?" Jerry asked smirking. He didn't figure anyone but he and Robin knew what that meant.

Robin stays silent not answering his question. He walks over to her and slaps her and Jason rushes over and pulls Jerry away from Robin and hits him. Jerry says, "You do that again and your sister dies."

Robin realizing that she better answer him fearing he will take it out on Emily next. "Yes, I was born Robin Soltini."

Emily and Jason are confused, they didn't know that. They both wonder what this is all about.

"Good girl. Now this is what is going to happen, Jason and Robin are going to get back together, you are going to dump Sam and Patrick and Emily you will be moving in here and Jason and Robin can live in the penthouse next door, Penthouse 4 and Robin and Jason you better make everyone believe that you guys have gotten back together because you don't want to be apart anymore, that you realized that you love each other. The shooting of Robin will help that, Jason you realized when she was shot that you never stopped loving her and Robin it made you realize that you wanted a forever love like you had with Jason and when he told you he still loved you, you took him back and are now moving in with him to Penthouse 4. I will not give Emily her weekly antidote until you have done this and she needs it in twenty four hours or she dies. You see I had this all planned out and nothing is going to go wrong, if it does Emily dies and then I will put this toxin but a stronger dose in the water supply and everyone who drinks it will die. Now your decision, who is going to do what I tell them, you will answer to me and do what I want or Emily dies. So who is going to do what?" Jerry says looking at the three of them.

"I will, but I will make you pay before this is over." Jason told Mr. Craig aka Jerry Jacks.

"So will I, you will not get away with this for long, speaking of long, how long do you think you want Jason and I to pretend to we are back together."

"Oh, my dear, I will get away with this and it will last as long as I want it to. Now dear Emily will you behave and do what I want?" Jerry asks with a wicked smile on his face.

"I have no choice if I don't listen you won't give me the antidote and I will die, so like I said I have no choice." Emily said bitterly.

"No, you don't have a choice, none of you do, now Jason and Robin you need to tell your girlfriend and boyfriend that you don't want to be with them anymore because you love each other not them. Make sure they believe you or else the consequences could be deadly for Emily and this town. Don't think I won't hesitate to kill Emily or the people in this town. Now don't you have something to do, but first have your guards start packing your stuff up Jason and airing out the other Penthouse, and also send some guards with Robin and Emily to pack their stuff up at their places, I want this all done in three hours. I want you three back here by then. If not you call or else Emily gets a lethal injection. Hurry up guys you have only a short period of time to do this in."

Jason picks up his cell phone and orders guards to go to Robin's and Emily's to help them pack and Jason orders more guards to take his stuff to the other penthouse, air it out and pack Sam's stuff because she was moving out and Emily was going to move in.

Robin asked a question "Why would Emily move in to Jason's old penthouse? The Qs are going to want to know that."

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that part, Jason and you are going to do AI and try to have a baby together. If you don't use Jason's sperm to try and get pregnant little Robin, then I will kill Emily immediately." Jerry says shocking the three of them.

"You want me to have Jason's baby?" A shocked Robin says. "Why?"

"Easy because I want you to, Robin. I have my reasons, you will know in good time. Talk to Kelly Lee about having yourself inseminated with Jason's sperm or Emily dies. Robin, you have always wanted a baby and now you can have one, Jason's baby." Jerry tells them

Robin looks at Jason and nods her head. Jason can't believe this, Robin was most likely going to have his baby if the insemination took, what do they do when Robin gets pregnant. He had no idea. They also had no choice but to do this.

"When?" Robin asked.

Jerry said "Tomorrow have her come to penthouse 4 and that way I can listen from the kitchen and hear you tell her that you guys want to have a baby together and what you both have to do to make it happen."

"Okay." Jason and Robin both say. This was going to be something else, just what, they did not know.

"You go and take care of business and meet back here in three hours and ask Sam and Patrick to meet you here and tell them that it is over and that you love each other, and you better make them believe you. Now go get your stuff moved into the penthouses." They leave to go take care of business and to get their things moved so after that they can tell the person in their lives that they love each other not Patrick or Sam. They leave with a heavy heart, knowing they have to do this or Emily will die.

Let me know what you think in a review! Please let me know in your review what story you want updated next


	2. Chapter 2

MR. CRAIG CALLS THE SHOTS

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Please forgive errors I stopped watching show in 1999 when Jason and Robin broke up

Second I changed history in 2007 Alan didn't die from his heart attack and Patrick and Robin were together as were Jason and Sam

This story takes place in 2007 after the hostage crises at the Metro Court Hotel

CHAPTER TWO

Some of Jason's men met Robin at the apartment she lived in and they helped Robin pack up her stuff and she left a note telling Kelly and Lainey she would explain later. She called the hospital and left a message asking Kelly to call her. It was important that she speak to Kelly who was in with a patient. She asked Kelly in the message for her to come to Penthouse 4 of Harbor View Towers tomorrow that she needed to discuss something with her. With that the guards finished carrying the boxes down to the truck that one of the guards had gone and gotten.

Emily had been lucky so far no one was the wiser that she was moving out of the mansion into Jason's penthouse. She and the guards that Jason sent with her were almost done. She would be out of the house before anyone got home she hoped. She continued to pack and was finally done and the guards took the last box down and she headed down to the limo that Jason had sent her in. One of the guards drove the truck to Harbor View Towers and began unloading Emily's things into penthouse 2 and she could see that there didn't appear to be anything of Jason's left in it. The guards and Jason had been busy. There was several suitcases and boxes which she figured was Sam's. She couldn't believe what was happening. She had always wanted Jason and Robin to give it another try but not like this. She remembered that with Robin, Jason smiled, laughed and was happy, she hasn't seen that Jason since Robin left in 1999. It's as if he can't be that person without Robin. She didn't want this to happen though, not with the threat of Mr. Craig aka Jerry Jacks and what he could do, killing her or the people of Port Charles including her loved ones.

Jason appeared in the doorway at that precise time and was glad that Emily was there, now all he had to worry about was Robin. She should be back soon. They didn't have much time left before the three hours were up. He was going to call the guards if she wasn't back in the next ten minutes.

"You are worried about Robin. She will be okay, you'll see, any minute now she will walk through that door." Emily tried to reassure her brother of that, but she was worried too.

Sure enough ten minutes later Jason got out his phone to call the guards, when she walked through the door of penthouse 2. "Where have you been? I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry, it took longer to pack than I thought and I wrote a note to Kelly to call me so we can talk to her about doing AI. I still don't understand why he wants us to have a child together and pretend that we are back together for however long this is going to last. What does he want?"

"That is a good question, Robin." Mr. Craig aka Jerry Jacks said as he came into the room. "I have my reasons why I want you to have Jason's baby and for you to pretend to be back together, you will eventually figure it out, you are smart, after all you had an Ivy League education. Now let's call Sam and Patrick and ask them to meet you here and explain that you guys are back together and Sam is to move out, her suitcases have been packed. If either one of you tries to warn them about what is going on Emily, who will be with me will die immediately, I will kill her and then I will go after Robin or Sam next and I will die doing it probably but I don't care. If you do what I tell you and break up with your significant other, Emily will get the next dose of the antidote to counteract with the poison in her blood, and she will live for another week before she needs the next dose. So make your phone calls. Now!"

Robin pulls her cell phone out of her pocket at the same time Jason gets his. They both dial a number and move away from each other so the person on the phone can't hear what the other person is saying.

Robin waits as the phone rings and when Patrick answers the phone she can hear Leyla Mir in the background laughing. "Where are you, Patrick?"

"I am at Jake's having a drink with a friend." Patrick says hoping that Robin didn't hear Leyla laugh.

"Well if you can tear yourself away from the Pepto Whore I would like you to meet me at Harbor View Towers Penthouse 2."

"What the hell are you doing there?" Patrick said angrily.

"If you want to know then show up here and I will tell you, face to face. Believe me I have my reasons for being here." Robin tells him.

"I will be there as soon as I can." Patrick said getting off the stool, throwing some money down and rushing out the door of Jake's, leaving Leyla there to find her own way home, he wanted to go get Robin, he wanted her to stay away from Jason and Sonny, they were dangerous.

Meanwhile Jason is calling Sam. "Jason, why are you calling me? Is something wrong? You never call me so why are you?"

"I need you to get to the penthouse as quickly as you can. It's important Sam."

"Okay, Jason, I'm on my way." Sam said as she packs up her equipment and heads out the door, knowing something is wrong for Jason to call and ask her to come home. She hurries out the door.

"There, done, Sam is on her way."

"So is Patrick. What now?"

"Emily and I are going to go upstairs and wait for you to tell Sam and Patrick goodbye. Tell them you both realized when Robin was shot that you still loved each other and want to be together not with them. Emily's life depends on this so I would suggest you be good at convincing and make them believe you." Jerry grabs Emily's arm and they walk upstairs.

Robin begins pacing, Jason went over to her and takes her in his arms and holds her in his arms. "It will be okay, we will get through this. Sam and Patrick may end up hating us for what we are about to do but we have no choice but to do it."

"Jason, what I am worried about is that he wants me to have your baby. I don't know why he wants us to have a baby together. It worries me." Robin said telling Jason her fears. "And how are we going to work it in the long run with me having your baby. WE will be forever bonded and Sam and Patrick are not going to understand that. I have always wanted to have a baby but didn't think it was possible until lately, but the thing is I won't share my child with any other woman. This baby that we are going to try to have has one mother and that's me. Sam doesn't get to play mother to my child, ever. She is going to want to and I can't have that."

"I don't want Patrick to play father to my child either so we both agree that there is one mother and one father for this baby we are going to try to have. And they are the two of us." Jason said.

"No Patrick will not be playing father to our child." Robin said agreeing with him one mother and one father.

Jason is still holding onto Robin when the door opens and in walks Sam with Patrick following her.

"Jason, why are you holding her. Especially like that." Sam said furious that he was holding Robin. He whispers something in Robin's ear and she nods her head to him.

Patrick speaks up and says "You better have a good explanation why Jason had his arms around you."

Here goes nothing, Robin thought. "Jason and I asked you here so we could tell you that we are moving in together. We want to be with each other and we plan to stay that way we are even going to have a baby together."

"We are going to meet with Kelly Lee tomorrow to get the ball rolling. We realized we still love each other after Robin was shot. I tried to stop thinking about her but that was useless, I love Robin and I am going to go for it. I want forever with her. We realize we made mistakes in the past and have learned from them." Jason said.

"How could you, Robin? I thought we had something special." Patrick said brokenhearted. He really loved her, he just realized how much.

"I'm sorry, but you knew when I came home two years ago that I still loved Jason and I'm sorry but I still do and I am going for it with him."

"How could you, Jason? How could you be planning to have a baby with Robin? She has HIV she could pass it on to a child. She is diseased—"

"Sam, get out. I will not have you talking about Robin that way, you know nothing, she is not diseased, she has a virus in her blood, but that is not who she is. She is warm and caring and I am lucky to have her back in my life."

"She won't please you in bed like I do."

Jason starts laughing at that shocking Sam, Robin and Patrick. "Making love to Robin is like reaching heaven every time. You are good but the connection that Robin and I have always shared makes what you and I do very far down on the list. Robin is the best I have ever had or ever will. Sam now I want you and Patrick to leave we have a penthouse next door to redo so we can move into it."

"You are going to live in Penthouse 4. You would never even consider doing that when I wanted to live there and now for her you will." Sam said close to tears.

"That penthouse was Robin and mine and I felt it would betray what Robin and I had for you and me to live there Sam. I will never live there with anyone but Robin. Now I think it is time for you both to leave. Your suitcases are packed and the guards will take them wherever you want to go. Now Robin and I want to be alone so goodbye."

Sam is crying and Patrick is mad and storms out. Sam starts saying she won't leave that Jason would change his mind. He won't he tells her and finally he calls one of his guards and has her escorted out. After they both leave Jerry comes down the steps with Emily and claps his hands. "That was very good. You both did a wonderful job. Now let's go over to the other penthouse and see what I am having done over there." Jason and Robin look at each other and wonder what Jerry had done.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
